The generation of membrane domains with distinct protein constituents is a hallmark of cell polarization. In epithelia, segregation of membrane proteins into apical and basolateral compartments is critical for cell morphology, tissue physiology, and cell signaling. In the past few years, significant discoveries have been made that gave numerous insights on the mechanisms that restrict these determinants to the cell surface. Our understanding of these mechanisms has deep implications in our understanding of cell signaling and cancer for example, as mutations in some of the components involved in organizing cell polarity are associated with tumorous phenotypes. Further, recent studies on the mechanisms underlying asymmetric cell divisions, the process by which one cell gives rise to two daughters of different sizes, have implicated some of the proteins initially thought to be devoted to cell polarity in this process. Finally, reorganization of cell polarity determinants appears to be a critical step in the process of cell delamination and migration from an epithelium. Considering the exciting new findings emerging from studies on cell polarity, cell asymmetry, signal transduction and cell migration, we propose to organize a meeting that will bring together leaders in these fields. The goal of the meeting is to bring together the leading experts that study the mechanism of cell polarization and cell asymmetry to discuss emerging concepts.